What Lovers Do
by weestarmeggie
Summary: A collection of Dratomione triad stories. Au, Smut, Triad, NSFW, Draco x Hermione x Tom.
1. Jealousy

"Do you think they think we're buying this for one of us to wear?" Draco asked as they browsed the underwear in Ann Summers. Tom snorted, but he didn't look up from searching through the rack for Hermione's size.

"For you, you mean."

Draco bristled, and began to look for the matching thong, "I would top you, just as easily as you could top me."

Tom shuddered, and pulled the bra he'd been looking for, a lace emerald green bralette, from the back of the rack, "no thanks" he murmured, "I think i'll stick to topping our girlfriend."

"Exactly" Draco agreed, passing the matching underwear to Tom and pulling his wallet out to pay for the set.

* * *

"I want to watch" Tom growled against Hermione's lips, even as ground his erection into her stomach and pulled her hair tighter with the fist he'd wound into her hair.

"Are you sure?" she whined, leaning against him and pressing his erection, still clad in his suit pants harder against her bare stomach.

"Witch" he hissed, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth and pushing her and Draco, who'd moulded himself to her back and been scattering her bare neck with kisses, away from him towards the bed.

He narrowed his eyes at Hermione when she smirked at him and he settled into the chair across the bed from them.

He'd watched her most of the night, he could wait a little longer.

* * *

 _"If Weaselbee doesn't remove his fucking hand from her waist I'm going to remove it for him" Draco snarled from beside him. He grunted his agreement, the man seemed to think that he could place his hands all over her, no matter how much Hermione attempted to dislodge him, and get away with it._

 _Thankfully, for everyone really, the idiot's sister was not unaware of the two sets of eyes that hadn't moved from the brunette since she'd been called away from between them, and forcibly inserted herself between them, glaring at her brother all the while._

 _Tom nodded his thanks across the room to her. She had been a consistent ally since the announcement of their 'relationship', probably because she'd noticed, not something that could be said for her other two best friends._

* * *

"Draco" she moaned, gripping his shoulders that little bit tighter, her nails biting into his porcelain skin, as he continued to nip and pinch her inner thighs with his teeth, the bastard smirking up at her every time he got closer to the juncture between them, only to completely skip over it, "stop teasing me" she griped out, just as he blew a soft breath across her soaked underwear.

"Why?" he asked, kneeling between her thighs and coming up to kiss her, "you like it." One hand had dipped between their bodies, and he gently palmed her cloth covered cunt, "Jesus" he stuttered when he felt how wet she was, "you really fucking like it."

"Dracooooo" she whined when he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic and slowly began to massage her labia with his finger, using the pad of it to gather her wetness and spread it around them, deliberately avoiding her clit, and lifting his finger away everytime time she tried to force his finger into her, "pleaseeee."

If he'd looked up from her cunt he'd have seen her glare, but the sight of her dripping right in front of him was too delectable to tear his eyes from and he quickly dove forward and lapped the length of her with the flat of his tongue before flicking her clit with the tip of it and thrusting two fingers into her.

He groaned, his head falling forward at the feel of her, hot and wet and pulsing, around his fingers. He looked up just in time to see her eyelids flutter shut at his actions and smirked over at Tom, who was sitting forwards in the chair, his elbows on his knees and his nostrils flaring at the sight and the sound and the smell of her, before he brushed her clit with his thumb and began to fuck her with his hand.

* * *

Tom had never been very good at sharing. It was one of the things he had in common with his best friend, one of the things that had drawn them together in those early days of boarding school. Of course, they learned to share quickly when they realised they both had a _thing_ for the same girl and that she had a thing for the **both of them** in return.

 _He was surprised, but not disappointed when she pulled away from Draco lips and leaned into him, her hand dancing dangerously close to his crotch. If she moved it any higher she'd feel exactly how happy he was._

 _"You're drunk" he murmured lowly, watching the way her breasts moved everytime she took a breath._

 _"I'm excited" she muttered, looking up at him before turning her head to meet Draco's eye, who was looking at the pair of them with dangerous intent. "How do you feel about sharing?" she asked, licking her lips as she looked the pair of them over, her intent obvious._

 _"Jesus" Draco muttered before he moved closer to the pair of them. Her eyes widened and Tom knew she could feel just how much he liked that idea._

 _Tom couldn't find a reason to disagree._

They'd fallen into the relationship so easily, and when they graduated, it only seemed like common sense for Hermione to move in with the pair of them, since they'd always planned to live together anyway.

Not in one bedroom, neither of the boys were attracted to each other after all, but that was neither here nor there these days.

* * *

Tom's cock was so hard he was having trouble controlling himself. Watching Draco work Hermione into an absolute state made him ache. Draco smirking at him, challenging him, wasn't helping the situation. He was tempted to dive across the room and shove the bastard out of the way but then Hermione was arching off the bed and panting and -

"Tom" she cried out, falling back onto the bed, clutching the sheets between her fists, as Draco stood back and shucked the rest of his clothes off. Tom sprang from his chair and crossed the room till he was leaning over her.

He licked the length of her neck, whilst his hands loosened his trousers and his cock sprang free. He hissed when Hermione immediately grasped it, her thumb moving in circles around its head, spreading his precum.

"'Mione" he warned when he felt that tell tale tingle at the same moment she leaned forward and sucked him into her mouth.

Draco took the opportunity while she was distracted to thrust his cock into her cunt and buried himself to the hilt, the movement shocking Hermione into swallowing around Tom. He bit down hard on his lip, until he tasted blood, and thought about their old professors from school to stop himself from spilling down her tight throat. When he'd finally calmed down and felt Hermione relax her mouth he glared at Draco.

"Wanker" he gritted out.

Draco laughed, but leaned forward to lift Hermione into his arms, Tom shuffled onto the bed behind her, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer in his bedside table. He pushed her forward till Draco was flat on his back and she was fucking him; Slowly sliding her cunt up and down his cock, her clit grinding against his pelvic bone, her head thrown back, loose curls trailing down her glistening back.

He braced himself over them and placed open-mouthed kisses along her back, licking and biting and marking her until he reached her ass. He leaned back, spread her with his hands and groaned at the sight of her cunt stretched around Draco's cock, her come dripping down his cock and pooling in his crotch.

"Good?" Draco murmured from further up the bed, his mouth wrapped around one nipple.

"So fucking good mate. She's fucking wrapped around you so well."

Draco grunted his agreement and Tom let a few of his fingers dip down to where her cunt was riding Draco, and brought them up to his mouth so he could taste her.

"You are sublime sweetheart" he muttered, letting them dip back down and trail up towards her asshole before he pushed his thumb in, leaning forward and kissing her back to distract from the burn, as he worked two more fingers into her, scissoring her open for him.

"So fucking tight 'mi" he murmured, opening the lube with his free hand and squirting it over her ass and his cock, "been aching for you all night."

"Told you not to watch" she gasped out. Draco chuckled.

"Witch" Tom chastised biting her shoulder, "ready?"

Hermione could only nod as Tom quickly removed his fingers and slid the head of his cock into her.

Hermione whimpered, and Tom nodded at Draco before he pulled Hermione back so she slid down the length of him.

"Ok?" he panted into her ear, _fuck she's tight_ he thought.

Hermione had slumped forward in his arms, she never got tired of this feeling, she lifted her head slowly to look at him and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth, "I love you."

Tom smirked and wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her tight against him. "What about him?" He asked, jerking his head in Draco's direction. Hermione's eyes darted to see Draco working his hand over himself as he watched the pair of them.

"Him too" she moaned as Tom began to move her, thrusting up slowly, "Draco" she hissed on a particularly hard thrust that had her squeezing her eyes shut, "Please."

Tom pulled her down to lie flat on the bed, with him and Draco took a moment to tease her clit with the head of his cock before he completed her again,

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" Hermione chanted as both of them filled her at once, before they began working in tandem to bring her over the edge.

"I can't" she sobbed after what only felt like a few minutes, "I'm gonna-"  
"Fuck" Tom growled at the same moment Draco took a firm hold of her hips and began to snap his hips hard and fast against her.

"Come on baby, fucking come all over my cock, let us fill you up."

"'Mione" Tom groaned, as she came apart in their arms, her cunt clenching Draco's dick, dragging his orgasm from him, the tightness pushing Tom over the edge.

They lay there, collapsed together, panting and catching their breaths in the aftermath, both men withdrawing from from her and smirking at the little whimpers she made when they did, before she fell asleep between them both.


	2. You should be resting

She'd passed out in her bed perfectly fine and woke the next morning feeling like death. Her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't even open them and her throat felt like razor-blades when she tried to swallow. It was typical. She never got sick when it'd be convenient, always only when she had things to do and places to be.

She snuggled into Tom's embrace, relishing in the heat radiating from him and stretched her left arm out in front of her. She groaned when she felt the empty space. Draco was gone then. She turned in Tom's embrace and managed to peel her eyes open to see him looking down at her, a frown on his handsome face as he took in her appearance.

"You're sick" he said quietly, not wishing to disturb the peacefulness of the morning. Hermione shook her head and hooked her left leg over his body so that she was pressed up against him, his cock hard and twitching against her inner thigh.

"I'm fine" she croaked, wiggling her hips in an attempt to bring him closer to her core. Tom snorted and rolled them over till she was on her back beneath him. She smiled, though her eyes had fallen shut again, "Ok," she rasped, "so my throat is a little fucked."

She didn't expect her boyfriend to simply chastely kiss her on the lips then hop off the bed and leave her lying there. She turned to look at him as he pulled on a pair of briefs. "Tom. What are you doing?"

"You're sick." He replied, like it was obvious.

"Ok" she said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion even as she trailed one hand to the apex between her thighs and let her fingers slide between her folds, "but i'm also wet."

Tom raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to slide her fingers around her cunt. She grinned at him, his cock was pressing hard against the confine of his boxers and she could see the wet spot from the pre-cum that was seeping out of his cock. She didn't think he'd just turn around and leave her to it. She frowned when he did and let her hand still and eventually drop beside her, the excitement having worn off now that he wasn't there to watch her.

She'd just managed to dose off when he came back into the room and crouched down at the edge of the bed beside her and placed a hot cup of tea and some ibuprofen on the bedside table.

"You're burning up" he mumbled, pressing the back of hand against her clammy forehead, "You need rest."

"I'm fine" she mumbled, pulling the duvet over her head so that only the top of her head was peeking out. "Come back to bed" she whined, pouting. Tom smiled at her and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You're delusional" he chuckled quietly, tucking the duvet in tight under her. "Go back to sleep Hermione."

"Spoilsport" she mumbled, already half gone again.

* * *

Draco frowned at the sight of his and Tom's girlfriend still cuddled up in bed and sleeping at four in the afternoon. Hermione was normally the first one up and at it - on more than one occasion she'd had to drag both himself and Tom from the bed, the promise of sex on the kitchen table being the enticement they'd both needed to do so.

He stepped into the room and quietly toe-ed off his shoes and loosened his tie before slipping both it and his blazer off and crawling into the bed behind her.

"Draco" she mumbled when he pulled her against him and nuzzled her bare neck. She smiled and turned in his arms when he hummed against her skin, her eyes fluttering open. "I missed you."

Draco smirked, "you look like you've been sleeping all day love, I doubt you had time to miss me." Hermione snorted but didn't say anything. Her hands slipped up his chest and she began to unbutton the shirt he'd been wearing as he settled one hand on her hip. "Are you ok?" he asked when she'd slipped the shirt past his shoulders and stopped to cough, her eyes watering and the sound automatically putting Draco on guard.

Hermione just glared at him, "I'm fine" she insisted, dropping her hands to work on his trousers and quickly slipping one hand into them, grasping his half-hard cock and smirking when he hissed. She licked her lips and savoured the sight of him bucking his hips into her hand, his own gripping her waist tight.

"Stop," he hissed when she began to work the head of his more quickly, "Please Hermione," he groaned, stilling her hands and slipping his trousers off till he was naked beside her. He leaned over her and smirked, letting his hand fall between them to rest against her bare cunt. He groaned when he felt how wet she was and brought his fingers up to her mouth and smeared the wetness that had gathered on them over her lips, thrusting them into her mouth when she darted her tongue out to lick at them. She sucked them and he pulled them out before he slanted his mouth across hers and tasted her for himself. She smirked against his lips as he licked hers clean and thrust his tongue into her pliant mouth before pulling back. She narrowed her eyes at him but he simply winked at her before he began to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw, her collarbone, down her sternum, across her hips and over her mons.

She was so focused on what Draco was doing between her legs that she didn't notice Tom standing in the doorway watching.

"Fuck baby you're so wet" Draco murmured against her thigh, nipping it even as he worked two fingers in and out, in and out again, of her cunt, his free arm holding her hips down so she couldn't thrust off the bed and grind against his face like she really wanted to.

She opened her mouth to tell him to quit teasing her when he suddenly crept up the bed towards her and filled her with his cock in one smooth thrust - her back arched off the bed and he caught her in his arms, kneeling back on his hunches so that she settled into his lap and ground herself against him, her clit rubbing deliciously against his pubic bone. She opened her eyes to look at him when something in her periphery caught her attention.

Tom was watching them. He'd slipped the joggers he'd thrown on earlier, down his legs, where they'd pooled at his ankles and was glaring at her, even as he worked his hand vigorously over his erection. Hermione smirked at him, her eyes widening in surprise when he growled and crossed the room in two strides, coming to a stop right in front of them, of her.

His cock was nudging against her lips, his pre-come coating them before she grinned and slipped his length down her throat. Her nose nudged his crotch and she gagged when he wound his hands into her hair and began to fuck her mouth at the same pace Draco was fucking her cunt.

"You're supposed to be resting" Tom grit out between his teeth as he snapped his hips and watched his cock disappear into her hot, wet mouth again and again.

"Fuck," Draco growled, as he watched Hermione take Tom's dick down her throat like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Jesus Hermione," he panted as he felt that familiar tingle in his balls.

Hermione pulled back from Tom, his dick falling from her mouth with a pop and she ignored Tom's growling to lick her lips and wink at Draco before she deep-throated Tom again, one of her hands digging into Draco's shoulder and the other scraping along Tom's thigh as both men snapped their hips against her cunt and face respectively.

Tom closed his eyes, grit his teeth and dug his fingernails into her scalp. Hermione's tongue was dragging up the length of his cock and swirling around the tip every time he withdrew from her mouth and he was close to losing it. If he opened his eyes and saw her looking up at him with those big wide eyes of hers….

"Fuck" Draco exclaimed, breaking the moment and Tom's eyes snapped open to see that Hermione had dropped one hand between her and Draco to pinch her clit and when he met her eyes he couldn't stop himself from coming. His hips came to a stop but Hermione continued to bob her head on his dick and swallow the come that was pulsing into her mouth even as the rest of her body shook with her own orgasm. He looked away from her face to see Draco slumped over her, dragging his hips slowly back and forth against her as he filled her with his own orgasm.

Eventually Draco fell to the side and pulled Hermione's limp form against him and Tom slipped into the bed beside them.

"I told you to rest," Tom muttered, but he was stroking the hair from her face and Hermione knew he was teasing her.

"She seduced me I swear," Draco mumbled from her other side. Hermione rolled her eyes before smacking his arm gently, "Oi, woman."

She ignored him and pulled Tom closer till they were nose to nose, "I just needed my medicine," she winked at him, darting her tongue out to lick up a drop of Tom's come that had spilled from her mouth.

Tom snorted.


	3. BDSM aftercare

**A/N: BDSM aftercare for married dratomione prompt which resulted in a timetravel triad au where hermione and draco went back.**

* * *

They both slipped from her, though she still clutched at Tom's shoulder's and the two men shared a look before Tom moved away from the wall towards the bed and Draco slipped from the room entirely, the kitchen his destination.

Hermione was sobbing in his arm's and Tom continued to press gentle kisses along her forehead as she came back down. He could still feel her magic thrumming against his and Draco's and knew that tonight had perhaps been too much for her. He smirked into her hairline; it always was incredible when the three of them _came_ together.

 _They'd been away, him and Draco, dealing with Grindelwald supporters whilst she'd stayed home to look after the "kids" and keep up appearances at the Ministry. They'd been travelling all day and had spoke quietly about falling into bed quickly, Hermione snug between the two of them, but then Tom had walked into the bedroom and she'd been sitting so prettily, so quietly on the floor beside the bed with her hands resting palms up on her thighs, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips._

 _"Princesssss," Tom moaned, stepping further into the room and shucking his robes, vanishing them to the closet._

 _He caught her smirk, "Master."_

 _His head fell back just as Draco came into the room and stopped dead, just like he had, at the sight of her. "Fuck Princess," he growled._

 _She'd licked her lips and flicked her eyes up at Draco then, her smirk widening, "Sir."_

Tom was jolted from the memory by Draco's return, his husband settling down beside him and lifting Hermione into his lap so that her legs were left in Tom's lap. "You did so good baby," he was muttering into her hair, carefully rubbing his hands up and down her arms as she sipped the cool glass of water he'd fetched for her. Tom rubbed his hands up and down her legs and hummed his agreement, letting his magic help soothe her.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, daring a look at the pair of them.

"So good sweetheart," Tom mumbled, leaning forward to give his wife a tender kiss, his tongue gently swiping her lips as his thumbs brushed her tears away.

"So very good," Draco repeated into her neck between kisses, squeezing her shoulder's as he did.

Hermione nodded and smiled before she let her head fall back and quickly dosed off. Tom lifted her from Draco's lap and stood from where he was sat at the edge of the bed, as Draco made his way around to the other side, and turned carefully to place her in the middle of the bed beside Draco before he slipped in beside her, his and Draco's hands resting beside one another on her hip.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: from the prompt** **"I'm trying to ask you to join us in our relationship, but you keep mucking things up with your great big wall of no feelings!" Dratomione?**

* * *

Of course, it was just his luck that his girlfriend would enter his and Draco's office at the exact moment he'd decided to accost him. Hermione blushed and Draco got paler, if that were even possible, but Tom simply raised his chin defiantly and dared him to protest, even as he got up from his chair and went to stand behind Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tom," she warned, her voice a mere whisper, "don't."

"No," he replied tersely, darting his eyes to hers before he continued to glare across the office at Draco, "this is getting ridiculous and he knows it."

"I don't want to get in the way!" He yelled and Hermione's eyes widened at his outburst before she flicked her wand and slammed their door shut, throwing up a couple of silencing spells for good measure.

"Well you haven't been in the way every other time you've joined us."

"That was different."

"How?"

"IT WAS JUST SEX!" He yelled. Hemione tensed and Tom instinctively tightened his grip on her.

"Just sex," he sneered, "I knew you were a coward Malfoy but I didn't take you for a liar too."

"Draco," Hermione whispered, "please."

Draco's eyes flicked to her's and he visibly weakened but he simply shook his head. "I have to go."

He swiftly stood and moved past them, throwing the door open and leaving both Hermione and Tom gaping after him.

"Bastard," Tom muttered as he turned Hermione in his arms and let her ruin his shirt with her tears.


	5. abo

**A/N; someone wanted dratomione a/b/o and i really want more of it too**

* * *

She'd read about the phenomenon in a book, but, she'd brushed off the notion as absurd and unrealistic. Alpha's were incredibly territorial of their omega's and she'd seen for herself how even friendships had ceased to exist between two members of the opposite sex once one of them had bonded with their alpha. so she was under no illusion that it would end well, _for any of those involved,_ if an omega had two alpha's. _._

Except of course when she met **them** , and everything she thought she knew about herself went out the window.

* * *

Both her best friends in school had been alpha's, though Harry wasn't as well built as Ron, his glare alone, had kept plenty of lecherous alpha's away from her. But then she'd gone to hogwarts university - 500 miles in the opposite direction to them and _well_.

She'd walked into her first class, hair pulled high up into a ponytail, wearing her favourite pair of jeans and converse with a ratty old sweater and thought nothing of the intense smell of chocolate that immediately clouded her senses, especially since she'd seen her new lecturer, Professor Lupin, practically devour a bar of the stuff at orientation.

She blamed the sudden headache on the bright lights and shifted in her stool to avoid the glare.

She blamed her clumsiness when she stood at the end of class on her weak ankles.

She blamed the blush she felt searing across her face on the embarassment of stumbling and most decisively not on the way the two men she'd squeezed past at the beginning of the class were leering at her.

* * *

"That's her."

Tom looked up from the ground and glared at his best friend - the first and only person he'd ever let into his life and knew that it had been inevitable.

Of course the fates had decided they would share this too. He uncurled his fist.

"I know."

"After class?" Draco asked, though he wasn't looking at him - his eyes were unabashedly following the girl - Tom didn't blame him.

 _Those fucking jeans._

 _"_ Yeah," he grunted, dragging his eyes back to the front of the lecture hall, "after class."

* * *

She didn't even remember how they'd ended up back at their apartment. One minute she'd been standing at the top of the stairs looking at them and the next they'd been pursuing her down the crowded corridor and pulling her into an empty classroom.

As soon as they'd touched her, she fell into sub-space quicker than any o her own orgasms had made her and practically melted in their arms.

"Jesus fucking Christ Draco," the dark haired one muttered as he watched his friend slip his hand under her jumper, "we can't do this here."

"I just want to….fuck-" he broke off tearing himself away from her and taking a harsh breath through his mouth, "let's take her home Tom."

"We don't even know her name arsehole," Tom grit out between his teeth, even as he rubbed his erection against her backside.

"Her- Hermione," she murmured, shaking herself and bending her neck to look up at him, "my name's Hermione."

Tom's nostril's flared and his tongue glided along the front of his teeth, his perfectly straight, white , _oh my parents are going to love him,_ teeth.

"Herm-"

"You're my alpha." She felt his dick twitch and press harder against her and regretted her decision to not wear a dress before she flashed her eyes in the others, Draco's, direction, "You're both my alpha."

Draco took two steps forward and gripped her hip harshly as he thrust _his_ erection against her crotch, "and you're ours, _omega,"_ he breathed against her ear, the sound destroying any hope she had of salvaging her knickers.

"Home now," Tom whispered harshly against her neck as he nipped her pulse point with his teeth.

She shuddered in their arms.


	6. Toys

**A/N: from the prompt dratomione + toys!**

* * *

She was going to kill them.

She'd left the house for three hours, perfectly clean, not a thing out of place and come back to a bombsite. How they'd managed to let their children destroy her hard work in such a short span of time was beyond her, but they had.

There were toys everywhere.

Olivia's doll house had somehow ended up in the hall, right behind the front door and Rigel's superhero collection was littered on the floor too. The living room was worse. Barbie's and pirate ships and books were strewn across every available surface along with a multitude of colouring pens and crayons and paper.

Both Tom and Draco's head snapped up when she closed the door and the kids bounded out of their laps and into her arms.

"Mummy," Olivia, with her dark head of curls so like Tom's exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "you're home."

Rigel, with his fair complexion and blonde curls exactly like Draco's when he was a toddler, followed his sister and whispered "mama" into her neck.

Hermione glared at her husbands - one child was worked up beyond belief and the other was exhausted. She took a long look around the living room and pointedly told them she hoped they enjoyed the toy's they been playing with because **they were the only ones they'd be playing with** for the foreseeable future before she left the room, kids in tow.

She chuckled quietly to herself when she heard their groans of frustration.


	7. anniversary

**A/N: from the prompt** **dratomione 20 years later/epilogue trope where everyone is confused/bamboozled at how everything turned out.**

* * *

Hermione hated this day. This celebration. The reminder. She'd avoided it the past four years but Harry had insisted she make an appearance this time.

 _"Five years Hermione. Don't you want to celebrate that? We deserve it. Please! You can even bring ferret-face."_

 _"Don't call him that Harry. I see the pair of you together at work thick as thieves almost everyday. You can tell me you dislike him till you're blue in the face but I know you like him."_

 _"Whatever," he said, waving his hand dismissively and pulling himself from the chair in front of her desk, "Just tell me you'll be there."_

 _Hermione looked up from the stack of paperwork surrounding her and met his eye. The look he was giving her was her downfall - she'd never been able to refuse him anything when he looked at her like that. "Fine."_

She should have stuck to her gun's. Disappeared with Draco like she had every year. Maybe if she had Harry wouldn't be screaming that Lord Voldemort had returned. The Great Hall wouldn't be shouting in delirious fear at his proclamation but looking around for the pale, scaly skinned, no nosed man. McGonagall wouldn't be lying in a crumpled heap beside her, faint from the sight and Draco wouldn't be chuckling quietly against her shoulder. Hermione tensed her jaw and glared at the man who'd just walked into the hall.

"I'm going to kill him," she murmured quietly to Draco who could only snort in response and squeezed her waist tighter with the arm he was holding her back with.

"You should have known he'd do this."

She flicked her eyes to him before she turned her attention back to a very young, good-looking, alive Tom Riddle, who was smirking at her like the cat who'd got the cream. "I'm still going to kill him."

* * *

 _"Granger. Granger get up," Draco hissed, heaving Hermione to her feet and clutching her tightly as he dragged her in the direction of the veil room. "Fucking deatheaters" he hissed under his breath as they traversed the department of mysteries and navigated their way through the mess. It had been a mistake, an accident that had found the pair of them stuck together like this in this situation. Draco wasn't even finished his auror training yet and Hermione was studying law in the DMLE for Merlin's sake. They shouldn't have been the ones stuck down here handling this, but they'd been in the lift together, arguing as usual, when it had shifted and dropped them down here to find Rosier, Rowle and Avery. They'd heard the words 'resurrection' 'pull from the veil' and 'The Dark Lord' and hadn't thought about the consequences. They'd set after them immediately, firing spell after spell in an attempt to stop them. "We have to-"_

 _"I know Malfoy. We have to stop them. Merlin can you even imagine." She shuddered. Draco gulped. He could imagine actually. He dreaded to think what would happen if the Dark Lord returned. To her- a muggleborn. To him - a turncoat._

 _"Let's just stop them before we're too late."_

 _"Oh but you are too late - NOW!"_

 _They were thrown back against the floor, pinned down by the magic and watched in horror as it tightened around each of them, choking them into submission, melding into their skin. Hermione could feel Draco's fear. He could feel her terror. "I'm so sorry," he choked out._

 _"Now why on earth would you be sorry," a voice, a smooth velvety rich voice that gave Hermione goosebumps and sent a thrill up Draco's spine, said. The magic released them, though they could still feel each other and scrambled up, wands drawn to face whatever had joined them in the cavernous room. Their hands reached, automatically, for the other's._

 _"Oh fuck," Draco murmured when they touched and a bond, a soul bond flared to life between the two of them._

 _"Oh," Tom Riddle chuckled, crossing the room to join them and dispatching of the deatheaters who'd brought him back in the process. He reached a hand out and clasped their joined ones in his, bringing Hermione to her knees with the fulfillment of the bond his touch brought with it, "we will."_

 _"We are so fucked," she managed to murmur, before Tom disapparated the three of them, Ministry wards be damned._

* * *

"You are so dead when we get home," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth. Tom only smirked.

"Hermione! Malfoy! What are you doing? Get out of the way. Merlin don't you know who that is?" Harry shouted, stalking towards her and Draco as they stood between him and Tom. The entire hall was watching them - their eyes bouncing between the two friends.

Hermione sighed iritably. "Murder you with my bare hands," she mumbled, "You can't Harry. If you hurt him you'll hurt me."

"What on ear-"

"He's our husband."

Silence.

"YOUR WHAT?" Ron shrieked, joining Harry and stalking towards the three of them.

"Bare hands," she hissed again.

Draco chuckled. Tom had the decency to look contrite.


	8. seperation

**A/N: from the prompt** **Ooooh, divorced dratomione finding their way back to each other because one of the triad is kidnapped and the other two have to get them back (a damsel in distress/spy movie trope?  
**

* * *

"What do you want Malfoy? I don't have time to indulge your whims today."

Draco flinches at her tone. It'd been so long since she's addressed him with such distain that he'd forgotten what it felt like. She hasn't looked up from the mountain of paperwork covering her desk and Draco resists the urge to sweep it all onto the floor and force her to look at him.

"I need your help." She snorts and his eyes narrow.

"You don't need me for anything," she says finally lifting her eyes to meet his, her lips pursed, "and if you did then we'd still be together."

Draco grits his teeth. This isn't what he's here for. "Your professional help Granger." Her eyes narrow.

"Go on," she concedes eventually, indicating with her hand that he should take a seat, "though I'm sure whatever it is you could just as easily have asked Harry."

Draco lean's forward, his hands gripping the top of her visitor chair. "I don't think Potter would be too interested in rescuing your _other_ ex-husband from the Avery Cartel," he sneers.

Hermione's eyes widen and Draco grins maliciously.

* * *

"How did this happen?" She whispers when they've apparated from the ministry. Draco side-alonged her to the old Avery manor house, helping her through the vicious wards that would have stripped her of her magic if she'd attemptd to do so on her own. Draco eyes her. He has half a dozen retorts on the tip of his tongue. How did what happen? How did he fall in love with her? How did he let her go? How did either of them let her go? How did they ever let her think that they didn't love her? That they didn't want to spend every single second of their lives with her at their side?

He turns his head and shrug's. "I don't know," he mumbles, waving his wand. "There's only one person on this floor," he whispers. Hermione nod's and moves ahead of him. Draco curses her under his breath. She's never been good at waiting. Everything has always been now, now, now for her.

He takes a deep breath. He need's to concentrate on rescuing his friend. He can think about all of his mistakes once Riddle is safe again.

* * *

"About time you two showed up," Tom drawls when they finally work their way through the house and come upon him bound to a chair in one of the upper rooms. There are bodies, moaning and groaning, all around him.

Hermione's eyes narrow and Draco glares at Tom. His attitude is going to get them no-where. If anything, the way he's glaring at Hermione is only going to make everything worse.

"We came to rescue you," she says before she turns her back on Tom and levels Draco with a glare. "I told you you didn't need me for anything," she mutters, her voice bordering on tears - Draco can tell, he's made her cry enough times - before dissaparating with a loud crack.

"Fuck," Tom murmurs and Draco stares at him, dumbfounded.

"I thought we agreed that we wanted her back?" He says slowly, waving his wand and releasing the other man. Tom brings his arms around and rubs his wrist's.

"We did. We do," he clarifies. "It's just," he trails off.

"Just what? I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is," he mumbles lowly, crossing the room to Draco, "but i'm not sure it's what she want's anymore."

* * *

Ginny had asked each of them why they'd broken up.

"Because she doesn't believe me, believe us," Draco said.

"Because she's stubborn," Tom said.

"Because they don't need me," Hermione said.

* * *

When Hermione was a kid she'd looked at her parent's and knew that she couldn't wait to meet the man that would make her smile like her dad made her mum.

When she was seventeen she couldn't believe she'd met two men that did it for her.

When she was twenty-one she believed that she'd been wrong. That she couldn't possibly have them both. That they didn't need her the way she needed them. That she was a burden they'd be better off without.

She left them a note, filed the papers at the ministry and moved into Grimmauld.

* * *

"Why do you think we don't need you? Actually how could you even think that? Draco can't even using the washing machine Granger. He's been buying new underwear every week since you left -no, don't intterupt me. I want to know. When did you, what made you think we didn't need you? What made you think we wouldn't fall apart without you there to hold us together?"

Hermione stared, her mouth gaping, at Tom's accusations as he leaned against her office door jamb. She was about to speak when Draco swept into her office and shut the door behind him.

"You are such an arsehole," he muttered to Tom, though he never took his eyes off her.

Tom ignored him, "well?" He asked her.

Hermione frowned and looked down at her hands. She'd taken her engagement and wedding rings off but she couldn't bare to put any other's on instead. "I don't know," she whispered.

"You don't know? The brightest witch of her age, and she doesn't know Draco?" Tom sneered. Hermione tensed her jaw and glared up at him, furiously swiping her hand across her cheeks to swipe the tears away.

"Why are you here?" She grit out.

"I want my wife back."

"Oi," Draco growled, elbowing Tom in the ribs.

"What? Oh right, we. We want our wife back," he drawled, rolling his eyes. Hermione continued to stare at the pair of them before she looked away.

"Why?"

"Because Granger," Draco whispered against her ear. Hermione jumped - she hadn't realised he'd moved. "We both love and need you. And we're going to spend the rest of our lives making sure you know that everyday."

Hermione flicked her eyes to Tom, who was still standing across her office, before looking back to Draco. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's my fault," Tom sighed and Hermione looked up to see him moving towards them, "I'm an arsehole."

She couldn't help the grin that twitched at her lips, even as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I'll say," Draco muttered beside her and Hermione glanced at him. He was smiling at her and she reached her hand forward to cup his jaw.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, resting her forehead against his. She turned her head to look at Tom. "You too."

Tom smirked, "even though I'm an arsehole?"

"Merlin," Draco muttered beside her, his head falling against her shoulder. Hermione chuckled and nodded just as Tom knelt beside her and cupped her neck and drew her towards him.

"Even though you're an arsehole," she teased.

"Good," he said before he kissed her.


	9. choke on it

**A/N: For Littlemulattokitten who submitted the prompt - "I want to choke on it."**

* * *

There was something about watching Draco fuck their girlfriend that made him impossibly hard. The way Draco had her legs spread over his thighs, his cock disappearing into her bare and glistening cunt. One hand slipping over it and pressing against her clit whilst the other held her neck tight, keeping her upright against him, her tits bouncing freely as he fucked her.

They were beautiful together. So beautiful that it felt almost like a sin to interrupt them. But his cock was twitching against his navel and his fingers were beginning to hurt from how much they were digging into the leather of the chair across from their bed. It was only when he heard Draco speak between the grunts and moans falling between them that he made the decision to move.

"Look at him!" Draco commanded quietly, angling Hermione head with his hand so that her eyes met Tom's. He still hadn't touched his cock, afraid to incase he spilled himself at just the sight and sound and smell of them. "Look at hard he is for you." She licked her lips. Her tongue darting out quickly and even in the darkness of their room, Tom could see her lips glistening. He kept moving. "Do you want him? Do you want him to slide that thick dick of his down your pretty little throat?" He asked, stilling his cock from moving within her but still pressing the palm of his hand against her clit. Hermione could only whine and threw her head back against his shoulder, nodding almost imperceptibly. "Do you?"

"Gods yes," she murmured, tilting her hips in an effort to get Draco to fuck her again. "I want to choke on it."

Tom growled at her words and came to a stop at the edge of the bed. Finally wrapping his hand around his cock, he swept his thumb over the tip, spreading the come that had already weeped from it over the head. "Come here," he managed to rasp out.

Draco smirked and released his own hand from around her neck. Hermione fell forward onto her hands and knees, moaning at the shift of Draco's cock still buried in her cunt. Sbe tilted her head up to meet Tom's gaze and smirked before leaning forward and licking her tongue up his length, her tongue gently lapping at the slit of his cock before she leaned her head back, moaning at the way Draco was leisurely sliding his cock in and out and in and out of her cunt.

"Please." She whimpered.

Tom groaned and let her have him. His hands dove into her hair and his cock slipped into her mouth, between those parted lips of hers until her nose was nuzzling his crotch and he breathed a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes again, he smirked at Draco before they mouth began to fuck her. Hard. Their hips snapping forward again and again against her ass and her face. The only sound in the dead night was their skin and their groans and the tiny little whimpers that escaped from Hermione between them.


	10. No panty lines

**A/N: from the prompt "You're n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?"**

* * *

Hermione looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised in both Tom and Draco's direction.

"No. I don't want any panty lines."

"Fucking Hell," Tom muttered, adjusting his crotch and turning on his heel to leave the bedroom. Draco was still leaning against the doorframe watching as Hermione finished getting ready. He made no effort to adjust his erection and Hermione could see the thick, hard length of him pressing against the placket of his trousers.

"What?" Hermione asked when she was finally ready and Draco grabbed her by the wrist as she was exiting their bedroom.  
"Are you trying to kill us?"

Hermione smirked and ran her hands down the front of her dress. "It's nice isn't it?"  
"So nice I want to bend you over right now and remove you from it."

She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Later."

"I'm not sure me or Tom will be able to wait till we get home again love."

Hermione's eyes flashed and she bit her lip. "Who said anything about waiting till we got home again?" She whispered before she slipped her wrist from his grip and followed in Tom's footsteps, but not before she pressed her hand against Draco's prominent erection and squeezed.

"Witch!" Draco hissed, following after her.

* * *

"I'm not waiting anymore," Tom muttered draining the rest of his firewhiskey and placing the empty tumbler on the bar behind him and Draco. "Let's go."

"We can't both disappear with her," Draco murmured, sipping on his own firewhiskey and glancing around the Great Hall.

Ten years since they'd graduated and they were back to celebrate Hogwarts anniversary. The hall was swarmed with former classmates and older alumni who'd attended before them, Draco's eyes landed on Hermione across the hall. She was laughing at something Potter was whispering to her and Draco drained the remainder of his own glass at the sight.

It had been a long time since that night and they were all married to their significant others now but Draco had never quite forgotten how Harry had made his wife feel-

"Let's go!" He didn't give Tom a chance to reply before he was storming across the hall. "Potter." He said without even looking at the man. Hermione swallowed at the dark look in Draco's eye and stepped towards him.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Tom?"

"Right here sweetheart."

Hermione gripped his hand while his other rested on the small of her back and the two of them followed after Draco. The Great Hall was oblivious to their exit, for which Hermione was thankful, especially when one of her husbands led her and her other one to the Slytherin common room. Hermione didn't know where Draco had got the password from but she didn't complain when he threw himself onto one of the larger couches in front of the fireplace.

"Strip."

"Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow and she sighed irritably, glancing at Tom who only shook his head and moved to sit beside his husband on the couch in front of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, but she slid the straps of her silky dress off her shoulders anyway and let the material fall from her figure till it was pooled around her feet and she was left in nothing but her heels and wedding rings.

Draco beckoned her forwards with a crook of his finger and she stepped out of her dress and moved towards him, slipping her hand into his outstretched one and settling on his lap - her legs spread over his, one resting on each side. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Stop," she murmured, laving her lips over his face and pressing kisses against it. "I'm right here," she gasped when he took one bare nipple and pressed it hard between his thumb and forefinger, his mouth working her other one. "Draco."

"I want you here," he murmured, letting her breast fall from his mouth and leaning back so that Tom could lean forward and take it in his instead. Draco trailed one hand down her sternum and cupped her cunt, two fingers sliding through her slick folds. "We never-"

Tom pulled back from Hermione and looked between them. "You've never had her in here?"

"We normally stayed in the head dorms," Draco shrugged, pressing his thumb against Hermione's clit as she nodded.

"It was easier," she whined.

"Exactly," Draco agreed, finally letting Hermione sink down onto the two fingers he'd been teasing her with. "Fuck you're wet," he hissed.

Hermione bucked her hips against him and Tom spread his hands across her hips, holding her in place. "I've wanted you right here for years." Hermione nodded, her head shaking fervently. She wanted it too and when Draco crooked his fingers, brushing against that spongy spot inside her she couldn't help but shatter around his fingers.

Draco continued to stroke her down from her high and when Tom stood from the couch and moved behind her, one hand on her lower back pressing her into Draco, she lifted her hips as she dropped her head to the crook of his neck and Draco released his cock and slid himself against her wet cunt.

Tom watched Hermione drop back down and take him to the hilt, a whimper escaping her lips when he was seated in her. He pressed his fingers against her cunt and Draco's cock as she rode him, palming his own cock through his trousers as he watched. And when Hermione flicked her head over her shoulder and murmured "Tom" he removed his own trousers and came up behind her, straddling Draco's legs too and pressed his cock into her cunt alongside Draco's.

"Oh Fuck!" Draco hissed, stilling his hips and gripping Hermione's waist even as he panted beneath both of them.

"Merlin Hermione you're so fucking wet sweetheart and tight fuck-" Tom murmured, watching as his own hips began to move against her and his cock slid out of her cunt until only the tip remained. Hermione bucked her hips and he growled when she slid her cunt back down his length again so that both of them were seated in her.

She hid a smirk in Draco's neck as both her husbands hissed and growled and whined when both of them began to move in tandem.

It was only a few minutes till she was a sweaty, sticky mess between them and she was begging, "please,please, please," for them to fill her with their come. Draco came first, bucking his hips to meet her thrusts and pressing his lips to hers in a hard kiss as he shot rope after rope of thick, hot come into her and slipped from her. His spent, but still hard cock, pressed against her folds as Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, so that her back was flush with his chest and rutted against her till he too was spilling his come inside her cunt.

She fell against Draco, a whimpering mess when Tom stepped back and the two men shared a look. She was still coming down when both her husbands dressed again before they slipped her dress back over her head. And when Hermione made to clean herself with her wand, Draco stilled her hand wrapping his fingers around her wrist as he whispered in her ear.

"No. I want you to go back into that hall with me and Tom dripping down your bare legs love."

Hermione visibly shivered at his possessive words but rolled her eyes nonetheless. And when Draco led her back to Harry when they got back to the Great Hall, she knew Harry would be able to smell the sex on her and knew exactly why he'd told her not to.


End file.
